


Hopes and Dreams

by mm8



Series: MMoM [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, New Relationship, Porn Watching, Pre-Series, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They'd only been together for a few weeks but he could already tell that Gwen Cooper was the one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Dreams

Rhys threw away his sticky tissue in the bin. He had just wanked off while watching some great porn and thinking about his new girlfriend. They'd only been together for a few weeks but he could already tell that Gwen Cooper was the one.

She was a Goddess in human form; beautiful and perfect in every way. Just last night they'd gone to a movie and then to a pub downtown. Gwen was very excited because she started her new job at the police station next week. She was such a great gal. 

Too bad that he didn't deserve her.


End file.
